notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord of the Rings Online
The Lord of the Rings Online in a multi-player online-Roleplaying game set in JRR Tolkien's Middle-Earth, the Setting are the years 3018-3019 and the events surrounding the War of the Ring. Playable Races The playable races include Man, Hobbit, Dwarf and Elf. Background Options The possible Origins include: Men: *Beornings *Bree-men *Men of Dale *Men of Gondor *Men of Rohan Hobbits: *Fallohides *Harfoots *Stoors Dwarves: *Dwarves of the Blue Mountains *Dwarves of the Grey Mountains *Dwarves of the Iron Hills *Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain *Dwarves of the White Mountains *Stoutaxe Elves: *Elves of Edhellond *Elves of Lindon *Elves of Lórien *Elves of Mirkwood *Elves of Rivendell *High-Elves Playable Classes *Burglar *Captain *Champion *Guardian *Hunter *Loremaster *Minstrel *Runekeeper *Skinchanger *Warden Not every Race is able to play every class, Dwarves can be Champions, Guardians, Hunters, Minstrels and Runekeepers, Elves can be Champions, Guardians, Hunters, Loremasters, Minstrels, Runekeepers and Wardens, High-Elves may also be Captains, Hobbits can be Burglars, Guardians, Hunters, Minstrels and Wardens.Men may belong to any class with exception of the Beornings which are a unique Race-Class combination. Add-Ons Shadows of Angmar Two servants of the Dark lord, Mordirith and Amarthiel have come to the north and are stirring up Orcs and Hillmen in order of trying to make the fallen witch-realm of Angmar rise again. Scattered groups of Elves and men are trying to keep the growing menace at hand while the Dwarves of the Ered Luin are confronted with a dark side of their own history, the treacherous Dourhand dwarves.Meanwhile the white hand of Saruman's is reaching out and gaining more and more influence in Eriador, including even the so far peaceful shire of the hobbits and Breeland. Mines of Moria Following the fall of Balin's colony and the destruction of the Durin's Bane a group of dwarves from the iron hills , the iron garrison, led by the cousins Brogur and Bosi, have come to Moria and started to search for the whereabouts of Balin's settlement.While beginning to reclaim Khazad-Dum the Dwarves have to face the legions of the Orc Mazog, an Agent of Dol Guldur, and Orcs of the White Hand which have started to infiltrate western Moria. Siege of Mirkwood The war of the ring has reached Lothlorien and southern Mirkwood, where the Galadrim and the Orcs of Dol Guldur engage in a bloody conflict.A host of Malledhrim has crossed river Anduin and is making it's way through the border fortresses of the Necromancer while preparing to finally lay siege to Dol Guldur. Meanwhile in Eriador the Dunedain are gathering and preparing the Grey company to follow their Chieftain Aragorn into the South. Rise of Isengard Saruman is prepairing his Orcs and Dunlendings for the great attack on the Horselords of Rohan.Meanwhile the Grey Company are finding their way through the hostile Enedhwaith and Dunland and discover that not all of Dunland's clansmen stand loyal to Saruman's plans and the White Wizard is luring many into his service only by lies, threatening, pressure, bribery and deceit. Riders of Rohan While Saruman has not yet openly declared war upon Rohan and only few orcs and even fewer Dunlendings are actually crossing river Isen, Easterlings , Brigands and Orcs from Mirkwood and the Misty Mountains are gathering along Rohan's northern and eastern borders and a mysterious onset of winter is worrying the inhabitants of Wildermore, Rohan's northwesternmost Province. the Battle for Helm's Deep War has finally begun, Saruman's army has crossed the Isen and is invading Westfold and West-emnet.Meanwhile King Theoden has learned of the death of his son Prince Theodred and is gathering his Eored to meet the host of the white hand for the final confrontation at the mountain fortress of Helm's deep. Gondor Aflame The Grey Company has finally united with Aragorn and crosses through the paths of the dead only to find Gondor already under attack by the Corsairs of Umbar and the Haradrim.They release the oathbreakers and free Linhir and Pelargir and finally fight their way towards Minas Tirith. The Black Book of Mordor The Dark Tower and the Black Gate have fallen, Sauron and the ring have been destroyed.The army of Gondor now starts to invade the Dark Land and faces the remnants of Sauron's Armies and Slaves.Meanwhile Sauron's former highest Lieutenants are strifing for his succession and try to form a fragile alliance. The Legacy of the Necromancer See: *The Lord of the Rings Online Characters Category:Games Category:Lotro